When Calleigh found out Little Navy boy
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The years missing in between an officer and a gentleman and navygirls and airboys. How Calleigh found about Horatio's affair and the consequenses it had.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

**When Calleigh found out…/ Little Navy boy.**

**Part 1.**

Calleigh was sitting in the control room of the ship, feet on the control table half asleep. The mighty destroyer was dipping slowly in the water on the way back from the war zone.

The petite blonde was very much exhausted, yet in her half sleep she could hear her triplets fight about something in the distance, Jimmi and Andrew discussing the route, Jake talking to Eric about how to fix the engine as fast as possible so they could fly further and little Amelia's calm breaths as she was sleeping.

It was as it should be, at least on the ship that was. On land it was another story. She knew for a fact that Natalia and Rick were having a hard time as she more than ever missed her son that now were thirteen and if she heard Rick right a trouble maker. She also missed Rick more than she wanted to admit and she heard Natalia's soft sobs at night more than once.

As for herself she felt something was very wrong at home as well as Horatio had lately been more distant when they had been talking and he didn't pick up as much that he used to.

She had tried to ask Rick about it one time when he was on the ship, but he didn't answer.

Calleigh missed her handsome now more than ever and the last war had been very difficult for her.

What she found odd was that when they were together it seemed like nothing had changed at all and they were as much in love as they always had been. But when they were not…

She right now missed his gentle touches and his kisses, both the gentle one and the not so gentle one how he held her, how he was with the kids, just having him around.

The young blonde sighed and slowly opened her eyes looking out over the sea partway before turning her head and looking at her oldest daughter that now was twelve sleeping in a curl on the floor next to her.

Calleigh smiled a little, before sitting down on her level, gently stoking her cheek saying, "Time to wake up princess."

"Uhm already, where are we?" she asked.

"Nearing Miami, daddy is going to be meeting us when we have parked," she said.

"And I was having a wonderful dream," she said with a sigh.

"I have no doubt about that," said Calleigh with a little smile.

"Mum…?" she said.

"Yes," Calleigh answered.

"Are you OK?" her young daughter asked concerned as her mother looked somewhat more troubled than usual.

"Yes, I'm fine, just slept a bit badly, that's all," said Calleigh honest.

"You sure?" asked Amelia still concerned.

"Yes princess," she said in a distant leave it be tone, so Amelia just sighed and gave her a hug before saying, "I'm out on deck if you need me."

Calleigh nodded and the young girl ran out wearing her white uniform whistling a tone while her mother slowly started to eye the harbor of Miami in the distance.

* * *

It was a few days later, a Sunday morning to be exact and Calleigh and Horatio were wrapped up in bed. She was gently nuzzling against his chest as she was asking, "Handsome, are you OK?"

"What do you mean?" he asked back a tad confused.

"I dunno, everything seems fine when we are together and when we are apart they are not, I mean you hardly ever pick up when I call and we don't talk on the phone like we used to," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, it has just been so much to do at work and when I have gotten home I have fallen asleep almost as once and had no energy to talk," he answered.

"Are you sure about that?" she said, something still didn't feel right.

"What are you implying?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing, never mind," she said with a sigh, rolling of him and turning her back on him, something she rarely did, meaning she was very much upset right then.

She expected that he would try to near her and hold he still, but he didn't, he just let out a grunt and turned his back on her.

Silently the young blonde cried herself to sleep next to her husband that had fallen asleep long before her.

* * *

It was early Monday morning that Calleigh got woken by Horatio's phone ringing. He of course quickly took it and said, "Why are you calling me for now? You know I can't talk and that I can't come over. Bye."

"Handsome, who was that?" the blonde asked with sleepy voice, looking at him with her wondering emerald eyes.

"Something work related," he answered not meeting her eyes.

Calleigh asked, "You are not seeing anyone else or are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You know you are the only one I want," he said before giving her a gentle kiss.

"Even if I do want to believe that, I'm not here half the time to…" she stopped not wanting to finish that thought.

"Sweetheart, you don't need to feel badly about that, it has always been that way and I can assure you there is no other women that I want," he said looking into her scared eyes.

"Horatio, promise me something," she whispered.

"Anything," he said.

"Promise you will never ever hurt me again," she said in a very serious tone.

"I promise," he said, his eyes fully locking with hers now.

"Because if you do I don't know what I will do, only that it will have great consequences," she said in a warning tone, making him nod and pull her closely as he was silently thinking about something.

* * *

Horatio Caine was wonderful both as a husband and a father as it was nothing he loved more than his wife and children. He would always adore Calleigh more than anything else and he treasured her deeply, that was something anyone could see.

There was not a thing he wouldn't do for her.

Yet her question that morning had made it clear to him how close he was to loose it all. He could actually loosed it all because of what he was doing and what he had been doing for the last four months as she was right.

His darling wife was right as always as he was seeing someone else. The main reason for this was not that he didn't love her or stopped finding her attractive as he did. The main reason was that he was lonely and needed someone.

And she was not there. At least not in person, which to him now was a problem as he needed her. He needed to feel her, needed to kiss her, to hold her to have he in every way. And more often than he did.

The fact that he couldn't drove him out of his mind. Not to mention the fact that he also missed his children as they were always where she was. Seeing Rick with Chris just made him ache. At least Natalia and Rick shared him.

As he was alone, which was probably why he had ended up with his mistress. The noble and honorable Rebekka Nevins. They didn't do anything at his house. It was either her house when Josie wasn't there or a hotel when she was.

But as Calleigh had asked what she did, he knew he would have to end it soon, only that wouldn't be easy either.

The old Captain sighed as he watched his wife giggle and play with their children in the garden, happily smiling towards he, he smiled back.

He just hoped that she never ever would find out what he did as he knew it would crush her.

* * *

It was a some weeks later that Calleigh were out at see, close to Rio to be exact that she got a message from Horatio saying, " I can't wait to see you tonight sexy, shall we say 8 at the regular place as Josie is home? *hungry kisses* H"

Calleigh felt sick making the phone drop to the floor and run over to the railing, just in time and threw up. And not that little either, before rising letting her tears fall down towards the water.

"Mummy…?" she heard Amelia ask concerned behind her.

Calleigh managed to gather her a little and dry some of the tears before turning to face her saying, "Yes, princess."

"What's wrong?" she asked looking at her with the same worried eyes as her mother used to have.

"Nothing, just feeling a bit sick, that's all," Calleigh lied.

Amelia didn't say anything to this, she knew of course that Calleigh was lying, but knew better than to question her mother on it and since she didn't want to get in trouble she went to find her aunt Nat hearing her mother's soft cries behind her.

* * *

It was four children that moments later found their aunt Natalia in her cabin as the triplets had noticed that Calleigh were crying as well.

Natalia couldn't make out anything as they were all speaking at the same time so she with calm voice said, "Wow, easy, one of the time."

"Mummy is real sad," Mia started.

"Yeah, she's up on the railing crying," said Allison.  
"And she's sick as well," Dana added.

"What do you mean?" asked Natalia worried as Calleigh was never sick or at least so seldom that if she was it was usually something to worry about.

"She dropped her phone, ran over and threw up over the railing and then she started crying, you can fix her right aunt Nat?" said Amelia with hopeful eyes.

"I hope so navyangel, I hope so," said Natalia with a sigh.

"Don't like when mummy is said," said Dana looking down.

"Yeah, make me sad too," said Allison.

"Really sad," Mia whispered.

"Shhh, I promise I will try to fix it at once," said Natalia and hugged all four before going out to check on her friend.

* * *

"Navygirl," Natalia spoke, slowly putting a hand on Calleigh's shoulder, turning her towards her and seeing her cried out eyes.

"I was right Natalia, I was right all along," Calleigh's voice was shivering.

"In what?" she asked as Valera and Jake joined them as they had gotten aware that something was wrong.

"Horatio, he's having an affair," said Calleigh sadly.

"What, how did you…?" asked Jake shocked, of all the men that would cheat on his wife, he figured Horatio was the last one.

"He by mistake sent a text that was meant for his mistress to me," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"You must be joking," said Valera as shocked as the rest.

"Does this look like a joke to you," said Calleigh as she now had walked back and picked up the phone to show them. They all looked and sighed, verifying what she had just said.

"I can't believe this," said Natalia.

"Neither can I, I mean it is Horatio," said Valera.

"What are you going to do?" asked Jake, looking at his friend with worried eyes.

"I don't know, I really don't. I mean I don't even know how long this has been going on, if this is a one time thing. And I know he loves me and the children which is why I do not get this, yet I do," she said quietly.

"You are defending him," said Natalia shocked.

"No, but look at us, we are at sea half the time and he had needs which I can not fulfill when we are," he voice was shivering.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jake asked.

"Come and check on me in a while, I need to think," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek before going downstairs.

* * *

Calleigh sighed deeply before calling Horatio and heard him say, "Hey sweetheart."

"Handsome why?" she asked without thinking it through.

"Sorry what?" he asked confused.

"Why did you send me a message that was meant for her?" she asked.

Silence in the other end before he said, "I am sorry, I didn't mean for you to…"

"To find out that way or to find out at all?" she asked.

He didn't answer, but she said, "I will be back in two weeks; you better end it now or…"

Before he had time to answer she hung up the phone hearing Jake say, "You think he will?"

"I dunno did I put him up to this?" she asked.

"No, of course not, he said.

"How long do you think he…?" she couldn't finish.

"I honestly dunno," said Jake.

"What do I do, I mean if I see him now, I think I will snap, if I even can, I am not interested in his words. I don't want to leave him, yet I can not stay," she said as she was walking back and forth which she usually did while she was thinking.

"Will you please sit down?" he asked her, patting at her bed.

"I can't," she said looking at him.

He got up, stood in front of he, making her stop, taking her hands in his and looked into her eyes. Pain and hurt. Hopelessness.

She looked back into his brown and saw the strength she was missing along with tenderness.

The young blonde slowly let herself being captured by his arms, leaning against him, her salty tears were making his white T-shirt sulking wet, but he didn't care.

Because right then she was more important and she needed him more than ever. So he just stood there, held her and let he cry.

* * *

It was one and a half week later, a half week earlier tan Calleigh had planned that the ship docked in Miami. She had not spoken to Horatio after she hung up on him.

It was simply too hard. She was still not sure about why she even wanted to see Horatio, only that she had too which was why they were in earlier than planned.

As the young blonde stood confused and watched down at the other boats around her mind went through millions of memories of them from over the years.

She smiled a little thinking about the last time they were at bay; it had lead to her being pregnant again. She had suspected it, but only found out the same morning.

Maybe that was also one of the reasons she needed to see him. He may be a jerk, but he was still the child's father and he deserved to know.

"Calleigh, are you sure about this?" Natalia asked. There was doubt in her voice.

"No, but if it was you and Rick, wouldn't you have wanted him to know?" Calleigh asked, as so far was Natalia the only one she had told it too.

"I suppose, but still…" Natalia said.

"I know, I know you want to see Rick, but will you still watch over my young ones until I get back, I will try to be fast," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"OK and good luck," said Natalia and gave her a hug before Calleigh walked off the ship.

* * *

Horatio did plan to end it as Calleigh had told him before she came back. Only it was a bit harder then he had first thought as Rebekka wasn't the one to take no for an answer.

At least not until she figured she couldn't stand a chance against Calleigh and decided to back aside.

So just this night the old couple had decided to sleep together for one last time. To get a better ending on everything. And it was just that they were doing when Calleigh opened the door to their house, as Horatio had been stupid enough to bring her home figuring Calleigh would be home for three more days.

By the loud sounds it didn't take Calleigh long to figure out what was going on. She quickly followed them to their bedroom.

Their bedroom, how could he do this here? Any place else, but not here. She could hear him growling from inside. Growling with another woman. How could he?

Angry tears were falling from her eyes as she was standing outside the bedroom door.

She sighed deeply before opening the door and finding her husband with Rebekka Nevins.

Rebekka, she was her friend. How could she allow herself to do that?

Both looked shocked at her, shocked that she was home early or maybe simply shocked by being caught.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Calleigh spoke, spite how upset she was. Her voice was still steady.

"Calleigh, this is not what it looks like," Horatio said, realizing it sounded like a cliché.

"I don't even wanna hear it, I'm leaving and I'm taking the children with me, you are never ever to see them again," she snarled, before turning around and walking away.

Horatio quickly got out of bed to try to stop her, only she was faster as he heard her car start. He knew it would be now point in try to stop her as by the time he reached the bay, the ship would be gone. And he also knew she meant every word she had just said and he could only blame himself. He slowly fell to the ground, head in hands, crying over what he had done as he knew that this time he had really lost everything.

* * *

Feeback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2.**

When Calleigh came back to the ship she saw Natalia and Rick talking privately to each other in a very loving way, his arm was around her and she was leaning in on him.

If her tears weren't falling already, they for sure were starting now.

Normally she would have left them alone, but there was now one thing she needed to know.

She took a deep breath before walking up to them.

The young blonde looked at Rick and asked, "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Rick asked rather confused.

"About Horatio and Rebekka?" said Calleigh and looked at him with cold green eyes.

Rick looked back at her not answering, he didn't have to. His eyes said it all. Calleigh didn't speak, mostly because she didn't know what to say, so she just shook her head and walked to her cabin in tears, hearing Natalia yelling at Rick for not telling.

* * *

About thirty minutes later two mean knocked on Calleigh's door, one was her airboy Jake, the other was Andrew.

She didn't replay, yet both entered as they were worried and needed to know her next action.

She looked up at them with cried out eyes and said, "He was with her when I returned home. They were… It was awful. Andrew, please say we can leave at once, I can not stay here, not now. I don't even know when and if I can come back. I know it's not fair for anyone and as I'm not in command of this shi I don't really have a say, but please… And Jake I need you."

Jake sat down next to her and pulled her closely, letting her hide as Andrew said, "Not it's not fair, not what he has been doing to you or that you want the ship to be ready at once. But as I understand I will heave the ship ready for leave in an hour on the condition that you stay in your cabin for three days. That's an order."

"But Andrew," Calleigh protested.

"No, you are staying here," he said before leaving them.

"He can't do that, I need to work, need to be on deck, I need…" Calleigh's words got lost looking into Jake's brown eyes.

"No, we are not going there, we both know that is not a good idea," said Jake in a firm tone.

"But he did it, why can't we?" she asked.

"Because it's not right and you know it, if we did this you would only regret it and I do not want that," said Jake and gently stroked her cheek.

"I know, I just don't get it and she was supposed to be my friend," said Calleigh hiding in him again. Again as so many times before he felt her tears against him, but he didn't mind as he knew she needed to get it out.

* * *

"Mummy, what did daddy do?" young Amelia asked, looking into her mothers green eyes as she lay beside her in bed.

It was about a month after they had left Miami and Calleigh had cut of all connection with her husband. She refused to take any calls, mails or anything else.

"He was really stupid," said Calleigh looking back into her daughters blue eyes.

"But what did he do?" she asked again.

Calleigh had not yet told any of her children why they had left Miami other than that he hurt her, she didn't know if it was right to tell them or how.

She sighed heavily looking into her daughters eyes which looked back at her. She could see her mother was clearly trouble by it all and that she was hurting inside. It was like her heart was broken into a million pieces and she didn't know how to be happy anymore.

She had been in the cabin a lot after they left Miami, crying mostly or talking to their uncle Jake. But the talking was so low that she couldn't make out what they were saying.

Other than that she worked a lot and hardly even looked at the triplets, Amelia suspected it was because they looked like their father in a way.

"He had an affair," Calleigh finally said.

"You mean he was with someone else?" Amelia asked shocked.

"Yes," said Calleigh.

"How could he do that?" she asked.

"I dunno," said Calleigh.

"We're not going back anytime soon are we?" asked Amelia.

"No we are not," Calleigh admitted.

"That's OK as I like the sea better either way," said Amelia and snuggled closer to her mother that smiled a little by that comment.

* * *

It was a five months pregnant Calleigh that was looking down on her big belly. Her little one was moving around inside her. She was not feeling all to well because of the baby. She did not know gender, nor did she want to know.

And nor did she ever plan to tell Horatio and she knew her girls wouldn't do that either, they seemed to hate their father because of what he did, Amelia the most.

Calleigh sat down on deck, it was her day off, yet she was on the ship as it was where she belonged. She was at the moment looking at young Amelia yelling at her uncle Jimmi for leaving messy footprints on the new polished deck, it was kinda funny.

Her hand was resting on her belly as she heard Jake's familiar voice say, "How's the mother to be?"

"A bit nauseous, other than that fine, how is you?" she asked as she hadn't seen him in a while.

"Just fine and how are you?" Jake asked the belly and got a kick in return which made them both chuckle.

"I missed that cute giggle," said Jake smiling at her.

"Mm," she replied as a gentle breeze played with her hair.

Jake lay his hand on her growing belly feeling the movement inside and saying, "Hey to you too little sailor, you sure have gotten big."

Calleigh just sighed which made Jake retract his hand and say, "It feels weird having me do it not him, doesn't it?"

"It does yes, but in all honestly I wouldn't feel comfortable with him doing it either," she said looking into his brown eyes.

"That is understandable," he said looking back into emerald green.

She leaned further in, only he backed away making her do the same, but not for long as she tried leaning in again.

She didn't know why only that she really wanted to kiss him, or that she wanted to kiss someone. She needed closeness, to feel someone else. To feel desired by a man, at this point any man as because of the pregnancy she felt fat.

It didn't matter that she was married to Horatio still as he for sure wasn't coming near her anytime soon.

And then there was Jake, her Jake that had always been there for her and always would be, she really loved him in so many ways, yet there was something holding her back as she didn't want to loose what they had if something went wrong.

The young blonde backed off saying, "I'm sorry, you are right and I just can't, not with you."

He nodded in an understanding way as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, feeling the young life kick inside her belly as it was being pushed against him.  
Wondering if he ever would get to experience being a father himself.

* * *

It was the same night that the very lusty blonde let her hand go down and caress her wet area and slide between her folds letting out a soft moan in delight. Slowly a couple of finger went to her clit stroking it causing her to arching a little, moaning a bit more before retracting and letting tears fall against her pillow.

Inside her the little life was moving restlessly as it didn't seem to like that its mother was upset.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't suppose to be like this, you were going to have your father present like the other four, but right now I can not be around him, I dunno if I ever can, please forgive me," she whispered softly, again slowly falling apart, before falling asleep from exhaustion.

From the door young Amelia was watching, wondering if her mother ever would be truly happy again.

* * *

Some weeks later the ship docked in the harbor of Miami. It hadn't been there since that night and Calleigh wasn't even sure if she should be ashore, afraid of being seen by her still husband.

She wanted to go home to their house to rest, but couldn't as he would be there and then he would also find out about her current condition.

That she couldn't have, she was still upset and wanted him nowhere near her baby, even if he was the father. And he would never find out if she or no one else told him.

She sighed looking down at land, never had it been so hard to return to Miami.

"Mummy," she suddenly heard Amelia say.

"Yes princess," the older blonde answered.

"Are we getting ashore?" she asked looking at her mother with insecure eyes.

"Do you want to?" Calleigh asked.

"It would be nice to sleep in a real bed and take a shower and maybe shop," said Amelia honestly.

"We can do that for a couple of days I suppose," said Calleigh, smiling a little at her.

"But I don't wanna see daddy," the now thirteen year old girl said.

"That is OK princess, you won't have to, we can stay at my old place," said Calleigh as she still had her apartment.

Amelia nodded as Calleigh turned over to the triplets and yelled, "Ready to go ashore?"

They cheered a little before running over to join their mother and sister as they started to walk off the ship while they crew members looked after them with surprised eyes.

* * *

The next day Amelia and the triplets were at the store shopping for Calleigh as she didn't feel well enough to go out to do so herself.

The triplets had disappeared to the isle with hair products as even that young they were very much into that, while Amelia were now by the bread slowly following her mother's list

She was just about to pick one up when she suddenly heard her father's voice say, "Amelia, is that you."

Slowly she turned to look at the man that had caused her mother so much pain, slowly facing him. Two pair of sapphire blue eyes meeting each other.

Horatio looked at his oldest daughter that looked at him with hateful eyes.

He sighed before asking, "How have you been?"

"That is nunna your concern," she answered.

"Amelia, please," he tried.

"No, I got nothing to say to you," she said, grabbing for bread before heading for the cereal aisle.

"At least tell me how long you are on leave and where you are staying," he said.

"No as you do not deserve to know," she said.

Horatio looked at her with amazement, she was just as he would have expected Calleigh to be if he would ever see her again, only younger. The same blonde hair, the white uniform, hair made in a neat ponytail, and now her arms crossed over her chest. He blue eyes shining with anger.

He sighed again saying, "Tell me at least how she is."

Amelia didn't replay just looked over at the triplets that were close by saying, "Would you hurry we are leaving."

The three took what they needed and walked over to her, it was then they saw their dad and gasped.

"Amelia, please tell me how she is," he begged her.

She like Calleigh woulda done rolled her eyes lightly before saying, "She's horrible, thanks to you. She's not smiling anymore; she's just sad and broken. You broke her badly daddy, and you broke us, I dunno if I can ever forgive you for that. Come on we have to pay," she said heading towards the entrance with her sisters as he stood stumped behind.

* * *

Horatio had never ever stopped thinking about "his" Calleigh. He had tried to contact her over a million times, in over a million ways after the night she stormed out on him, but she never replied to any of that.

Not that he could blame her as she had after all broken her trust in the worst way possible.

He had known she would make him regret if she found out, but to do it this way, it was just too much.

She even turned their children against him. His little princess and his little trouble maker.

Horatio realized just then how much he in fact needed her so he figured if she wouldn't pick up he try the ship or her apartment.

He sighed dialing the number of the woman he still loved most at all hoping she would pick up. And to his amazement she actually did just that as a moment later he could hear her silky soft voice say hello.

"Hey sweetheart, it's me," he said with a sigh.

Silence before she said, "Go on."

"I saw the children so I assume you are in town," he said.

"You saw them where?" she asked.

"Store round the corner," he answered.

"Oh," she said, thinking that couldn't have been pleasant on his end as Amelia at least hated him now.

"So how long are you staying?" he asked.

"Two weeks," she answered.

"Any chance you will let me see you?" he asked.

"I don't think I'm up for that as I am feeling rather ill and now it's not all you," she said, thinking, Even if you are the cause of my pregnancy.

"What kind of ill are you?" he asked.

"Headache, stomach ache, dizzy, nauseous, think it is some kind of flu," she answered, feeling badly about lying.

"Hmmm, sure I can not stop by just for a little while," he tried.

"I rather you didn't, I' not ready for that," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Can I call?" he asked her.

"Do as you like," she said.

"Calleigh…" he stopped.

"Yes…?" she stopped as well.

"I still do love you," he said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," she said and hung up thinking, "I still love you too handsome."

* * *

Horatio tried calling again for the next two weeks, but she didn't pick up at all. He was of course glad that she picked up that one time, but he wished she would do that again.

He missed her deeply and needed her desperately in many ways.

He missed having her there, even if it was not that often.

He even missed their arguing, which always ended up in them making up one way or another.

At this point he couldn't even understand why he had chosen to sleep with Rebekka.

He looked at the time 7.30 am, her ship was to leave at thirty minutes, that he knew as Rick were to say goodbye to Natalia down at the dock at that time.

He knew he had no reason to wave goodbye, yet heat least wanted to try to do that. So he did his best to look decent before going down to the doc where a lot of other husbands, wives, boyfriends, girlfriends and children were gathered to say goodbye to their loved ones.

He saw her at once, his white angel, up on the deck, looking down at the waving crowd.

"Calleigh," he yelled up to her making her look his way.

She did not yell or wave back, just looked at him with shocked and surprised eyes.

Oh how badly she wanted to run down and be in his arms again, but she just couldn't let her do that. So instead she stood there letting her tears fall down as she watched him as the only thought that ran through her head was, Handsome, I need you."

Horatio looked back at her, seeing the tears fall from her emerald and how she was biting her lower lip. She looked like she was unsure on what to do. In fact he didn't ever think he had seen her that insecure before. He just whished he could ran up there and hold her, but as the ship was sailing out there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Little Calin was like his big sister Amelia born on a sunny day while the ship was out at sea.

Andrew wanted Calleigh to be at land until he was born, but she refused to do so.

His delivery took about three hours and the ones present was Jake and Natalia as Jake also happened to be at the ship just then.

Jake looked at the little boy in Calleigh's arms saying, "He sure looks like his father doesn't he?"

"Yes, he's just perfect, my little handsome," said the newborn mother smiling down at her son.

"What are you gonna call him?" Natalia asked curiously.

"Calin, Calin Duquesne," said Calleigh leading the little boy to her breast to have him eat while the two others looked at them smiling.

* * *

Little Calin was his mother's joy of life since the day he was born. There was no one she seemed to love higher. Even his older siblings were a little bit jealous of him at times, but mostly they didn't mind as they loved him as well.

He started crawling pretty fast, but his mother was worried as he didn't speak as fast as the other four. She was wondering if there was something wrong with her little man.

"Mum, will you stop worrying he will talk when he's ready, won't you handsome," said Amelia that was holding the one and a half year old boy.

He smiled happily as she lifted him up in the air to play plane with him, making him giggling happily until it was time to come down.

Calleigh smiled at them, four of five was so much like Horatio by looks, but neither of them were any longer in contact with their father and he did yet not know about his son.

She had wanted to tell him many times, but soon lost her courage and couldn't call him.

Amelia didn't seem to miss her dad, but Calleigh were not sure about the other three as she could hear them talk about him every now and again.

"Troublemakers," she yelled out for her triplets to come to her.

"Yes ma'am," they answered forming a line and saluting her.

"Do you wish to see your father next time you are in Miami?" she asked them.

"You mean we can?" asked Mia doubtfully.  
"Will you come with?" asked Allison.

"Why did you change your mind?" asked Dana.

"Well no matter how I feel he is still your father and it is therefore wrong of me to deny you to see him any longer. No I will not come with and I would appreciate if you would not tell him about Calin," she said in a serious tone.

"Ok, so can we like call him at one?" Mia asked hopefully.

Calleigh gave them a dignified nod making all three ran of happily talking about how much fun it would be to see their father.

Calleigh sighed as little Calin looked over at her and said, "Mummy, OK?"

Calleigh and Amelia gasped as it was his first words and Calleigh said, "Mummy is a bit sad, handsome.

"Hug make better?" he asked holding his arms out for her to take him.

Calleigh took him and hugged him closely not ever wanting to let her little handsome go.

* * *

It was a few days later that the ship, Calleigh's ship anchored up in Miami, she had told Amelia to watch Calin as she talked to Horatio.

She and the triplets walked off the ship and ashore to meet Horatio ad Natalia went to meet Rick that stood a couple of steps aside.

"Girls, give us a moment," said Calleigh making them wait a couple of steps aside before she said, "I didn't want to do this as I do not trust you, but as you are their father and they deserve to see you, I hope you do not misuse my trust again for letting you do so."

"Thank you for letting me see them, and I won't. So how have you been?" he asked her.

"It has been hard, bur I really have been OK," she said with a sigh.

He was just about to say something else when she without warning wrapped her arms around him, held onto him hardly and whispered, "Just hold me."

Horatio didn't react in any other way than she requested, he held hr closely and leaned his head on top of hers.

"I am sorry," he whispered as he felt her tears against his shirt as she was crying hardly. She didn't reply, just held onto him even harder, burying her face in him, dragging in all of him, slowly calming herself down a little bit.

Then she released herself a little and let him stroke away a few tears before saying, "Please take good care of them."

"I will….and Amelia?" he asked.

Calleigh shook her head and he nodded silently before walking back up to the ship looking at him leaving with the triplets.

* * *

"Aunt Nat, why did mummy hug daddy like that earlier today?" young Amelia asked as they were sitting up at the deck the same evening.

"She needed to do it," Natalia answered.

"But why, I thought she was still mad at him," she said a tad confused.

"Because sometimes adults do things we don't understand," she heard Chris say fro behind.

Amelia turned to look at the young boy. He was a mix between Rick and Natalia with his dark brown hair and chocolate hazel eyes.

"Hey, when did you get here?" she asked and smiled at him.

"Not long ago, wanna do something?" he asked, looking at the young navy belle.

"Sure, whatcha wanna do?" she asked back.

"Dunno, maybe a movie?" he suggested.

"Cool what about the new one with Sandra Bullock?" she said excitedly.

"Do we have to, it's a girly movie," he complained.

"Please, I'll buy you popcorn if you say yes," she said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"OK, OK, see you later ma," he said and bent down to give her a loving peck on the cheek, making her blush before racing Amelia of the ship.

"Where were they going in sucha hurry?" Calleigh asked behind her as she was appearing with young Calin.

"To the movies to see the new Sandra Bullock movie, her choice," said Natalia a tad amused.

"Why am I not surprised," said Calleigh, rolling her eyes lightly.

"So do you think they will end up as a couple?" Natalia asked.

"No, they are too good of fiends and I don't think he's her type, no offense," said Calleigh.

"None taken, so what do you think is her type then?" asked Natalia curiously, figuring Calleigh had to have someone in mind.

"Someone like Jake," Calleigh answered.

"You want her to date Jake, but he's too old for her," said Natalia shocked.

"Not Jake himself, I would never allow it, but someone with the same qualifications," said Calleigh rolling her eyes lightly at Natalia.

"Did I hear someone mention my name?" they heard Jake from behind making Calleigh gasp, afraid he heard.

"Relax, she's too young," he said as he sat down to join them.

Calleigh sighed relived as she leaned on him and closer her eyes and he slowly wrapped his arm around her. Little Calin settled on his aunt Natalia's lap, leaving his mother and her airboy be.

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day in April and three year old Calin were hanging from the mast by his feet happily whistling a tune. This was not and unusual event for him to do, only his mother did prefer that he did it under supervision, which was why she right now was yelling for him to come down. Something she chose to ignore.

At least for five more minutes that was, because he didn't want punishment and he knew it was coming if he didn't listen.

He slowly walked up to her and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"How many times have I told you not to do that without supervision?" Calleigh asked.

"I dunno, a lot?" he said, looking down.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," she said, thinking back on how her brother fell down from the mast a few years earlier.

"I know, but it's just so much fun," he said.

"I know handsome, but just be careful, OK?" she said.

"OK, he said.

"Dismissed, she said, making him run towards the cabins as an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Jake, please don't do that," the blonde said with a sigh.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't want to give the children the wrong signal not the crew so I would appreciate that you only did that in private as we are just friends," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he said and quickly removed his hand and just stood next to her. He was quiet for a second before asking, "So are you going to forgive Horatio anytime soon, it has been almost four years now."

"I want to, but I just can't seem to do it, I mean a part of me really want to as I miss him, but another can't," she said with a sigh.

"And Calin, don't you think he deserves to know?" he asked.

"It's too hard Jake, don't ask me to do that," she said.

"Calleigh, I know it's hard and al, but he is still the boy's father," he said, in fact he was wondering what Calleigh had told him about that subject as he assumed he had asked.

"Just don't please, I need to go ashore to get some things, please keep an eye on my little handsome," she begged him.

"Always," he answered her with a little smile, watching as the blonde walked onto dry land.

* * *

As Calleigh now was docking in Miami it wouldn't be unusual for her to run into Horatio, especially since he from time to time was with the triplets when they were there. She had a hard time with that as well.

This day however the triplets were down in their cabins reading for a test she was having them take later. As for Calleigh it was very important that they knew everything the other members of the ship knew as even by the age of fourteen they were a part of the crew.

Amelia was on the other hand over at the Stetler house as she and Chris were doing their homework together, but knowing then it was a fair chance they were doing half and half of homework and fun stuff like good friends usually do.

Calleigh walked into the supermarket grabbing a basket taking some Oreo's for the girls and some chocolate for Calin before heading to the isle where there was shampoo and stuff knowing they all needed that as well when she heard Horatio's voice and froze.

He wasn't alone, he was with** her**, so Calleigh went closer to listen.  
"So you are teaching that seminar next week right?" Rebekka said.

"I will, although I wish I didn't have to as the ship is only ashore for another week and I really would like to spend some more times with the girls," he said with a sigh, making Calleigh smile a little.

"Well you can do that before it doesn't start before Wednesday," said Rebekka.

"Great!" said Horatio, making Calleigh know he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be like that," said Rebekka and as Calleigh could not hear, she stepped closer from behind the shelf she was hiding seeing Rebekka lean to whisper something in his ear.

"I thought you learned, but I was obviously wrong," she stuttered.

"Calleigh," he looked at her with shocked eyes.

"I can't, I can't again, and here I though, I have to go," she said hurrying out to pay as he looked at Rebekka with angry eyes saying, "Damn you."

Calleigh, her children and the crew left as soon as she got back, not to doc in Miami for the next couple of years.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
